Addicted
by SilentTearsGentleTouches
Summary: Cyclonis conceives a child from Aerrow. She can't keep it. It's taken to Terra Atmosia where a day later the Storm Hawks find her and take her in.14 years later she is kidnapped by Dark Ace can she help her addiction and what will the master think DAXOC
1. Chapter 1

"We can't do this anymore," She spoke softly with innocents in her tone.

He looked at her with sadness in his eyes. He knew that she was right, there was nothing else to do.

"Your right, I'm sorry that this won't work out," He wanted to bring her into a hug, maybe even a kiss on the lips, but he had to leave, anything more and it would hurt to much.

He gave her one more quick glance before jumping onto my skimmer and flying out of her life for what would seem like forever.

Nine months later

"Close that door before I kill you!" The master yelled at Ravess. She gripped the bed sheets fiercely. Sweat droplets dripped down her face. "Now get over here and help me!" She yelled.

Ravess pressed the button and closed the door quickly striding over to her master.

"What do you want me to do for you Master Cyclonis?" She didn't know what to do, she had never gone through anything like this before. Childing bearing wasn't common around these parts.

"Get this baby out of me!" She screamed at the top of her lungs thrashing her body against the bed. It was a wonder why The Dark Ace hadn't stormed in here yet.

The master had given him orders not to be in contact with her for those nine months. It wasn't a very easy thing to hide, a pregnancy, but Master Cyclonis had pulled it off without The Dark Ace finding out. He was her most trusted fighter, if he found out that she was weak enough to fall in love with someone and then bear their child, she wouldn't possibly be able to live with that.

The baby was born with a lot of time. Master Cyclonis had given birth to a beautiful baby girl. She lay in bed with her hands over her eyes. She was exhausted and thankful that the pain was finally done and over with.

"What would you like to do with the child milady?" Ravess asked holding the clean child in her arms. "Would you like to keep her,"

A hiss came from the Master.

"Have you totally lost your mind Ravess, all these months I've been trying to hide this child from the world and now you expect me to keep it. Get rid of her, I don't want to see her," It was a cruel thing to say this to a new born baby, but there was nothing else that Cyclonis could do.

Ravess slowly nodded her head and wrapped the baby in blankets and then she placed it in a little basket that was big enough for the baby.

Master Cyclonis stayed in her bed while Ravess slipped out of the bedroom unnoticed.

She ran right into her brother who was roaming the halls with nothing to do.

"Take this, don't look inside of it, don't ask any questions, just take it away from here, do you understand me?" Ravess was rather stern with her older brother. He nodded his head and took the basket away from her and ran quickly to his skimmer leaving the ship without anyone finding out what was going on.

He took the child to one place that was closest. Terra Atmosia.

He chuckled softly. "Whatever this is, no one will find it here," He placed the basket right behind a tree and he was off.

He, Ravess and Master Cyclonis thought that it would never be found, but it was one day. By a couple of Storm Hawks.

A/N:Well this is the prologue of my new story. Hope you liked it. Review and tell me what you thought and if I should continue this story. Thanks again. I'm new at writing Storm Hawks stories, so yeah.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ha, ha Finn is not doing the dishes this month," He brought his arms down in glory.

Aerrow just shook his head back and forth with a small little smile on his face as he was perched up in the tree with one hand placed on the bark to keep himself standing.

Junko and Piper were next to touch the tree, and then Radarr was landed from the top of the tree down to the bottom.

"Yeah buddy high five for no dishes for a month," Finn gave his good buddy Junko a high five and a nod of the head.

"Ha, ha yeah you know it," Junko shot back.

Just then Stork came running from out of no where. He threw his hair back out of his face and grumbled. "Yet here we are again, another exhausting month of washing everyone's messes," Stork complained not even bothering to touch the tree.

Aerrow landed on the ground with a thud leaving a little dust behind. "Don't worry about it Stork, I'm going to help you with those, I don't like leaving you with those every month," Aerrow gave the pilot a pat on the back. He sighed and looked away.

"Come on guys that was a fun game, but we need to get back to the Condor before we miss out on a mission," Piper was about to jump back on her heliscooter, when something caught her eye. Her eye brows furrowed and she inched closer to the thing hiding behind the tree.

"Come on Piper, what are you looking at?" Finn asked excited to get back to the Condor.

She bent down on her knees and grabbed hold of the basket pulling it closer to her.

She opened it up and then a gasp came from her lips."Guys come look at what I found," Piper exclaimed her face glowing with happiness.

The others came and gathered around her. Piper pulled the little baby into her arms cradling it lovingly.

"Aw it's so cute, what is it?" Junko asked looking at the little baby in her arms.

Piper laughed playfully and wiggled her finger in the baby's face. "It's a baby silly," She looked hopefully up at her friends. "It's a girl," She smiled. The baby giggled and held onto her finger.

"Does she have a name?" Aerrow asked getting down to Pipers level looking at the unknown baby. She was beautiful and somewhat familiar to Aerrow. He couldn't make out the resemblance, but didn't linger on that though for to long.

"I don't think so, can we keep her, It doesn't look like she has a family or anything, please," Pipers eye's grew wide with innocents and want for this child.

"Yeah, let's keep it Aerrow, it could be nice to have this little thing around for a while," Junko put in with a smile.

"What keep that thing, we don't know what it has, it could have a horrible disease or a rash or something, how do you know that this thing won't bite," Stork trembled behind Finn bitting his finger tips with his chattering teeth.

"Come on Stork, it's just a sweet little innocent baby girl, it's not like we are going to die if we keep it, it's actually kind of cute if you get past the drooling and the poop," Finn cringed, but kept a smiling face.

"Were keeping her and I'm going to name her Sophia," Piper was glowing at the name of this little baby.

"Na, don't call her that, it's to sophisticated," Piper glared at Finn who said this.

"What do you know about sophisticated Finn, alright fine, I'll name her Sophie, is that good enough for you," Finn crossed his arms over his chest.

"I think it will do just fine. What do you think Aerrow?" Aerrow was lost in his thoughts. His eyes fixated on the baby still nestled in Pipers arms.

"I don't know guys, there is something oddly familiar with this baby that I just don't like all that much," Aerrow was never one to hold a grudge against an innocent child. They all looked down at the baby trying to see what Aerrow was seeing. All they could see was a cute little baby wrapped in purple blankets.

She had little sprouts of black hair, and the most profound eyes that you have ever seen. They were a blueish kind of color something different and something that had never been seen before.

"Well, we're keeping her Aerrow, I don't care what you say, we can't just leave her, and besides it was like someone purposely put her because they didn't want her anymore," Piper stood up, she couldn't keep her eyes off the baby. It was so darn cute. "Your going to come home with me little one, yes you are, yes you are," Piper spoke in baby talk just because it was cute.

"Oh oh, oh, can I hold her next?" Finn asked jumping up and down before Piper turned to Stork.

"You can when we get back on the Condor. Stork would you mind taking Sophie back on the Condor while we get on our skimmers and fly up to the Condor?" Piper was already handing the child to the finicky Stork. He took the baby in his arms, but held it away from his child. "Thank you Stork, your a great friend," Piper gave him a peck on the cheek before hopping on her heliscooter and flying off with the rest of her friends who were already in the air.

Stork looked down at the little baby and grimaced. He was probably just afraid that it was going to throw up on him.

He went to the Condor and put the baby on a chair while she was in her basket.

He flew up into the air to meet the rest of his friends.

They flew in on their skimmers and Piper came running through the door and scooped Sophie up in her arms once more, never wanting to put her down. "Your so cute, you know that little one, you are going to stay here on this ship with the rest of us and you are going to grow up to big a strong little Storm Hawk like the rest of us, I know it," Piper threw Sophie up in the air and caught her. Finn came up behind Piper and watched as she played with Sophie.

"Can I hold her now please, I want her to see how awesome I really am," Finn flashed an arrogant grin.

Piper rolled her eyes and moved away from Finn. "I don't know if I can trust you with this baby, do you remember what happened with that c.d?" She asked Finn thought back to what happened when he was tossing the c.d up in the air and it dropped because he forgot that it was still in the air.

"Gee, that was long time ago and that was just a c.d it's not like I'm going to forget that there is a baby in the air," He laughed and it wasn't all that trusting, but Piper was nice and she trusted him somewhat. Piper passed Sophie to Finn and he took her in his arms.

"Hey there. I'm your uncle Finn, your going to be just as good looking as me if you hang out with me more," His teeth showed as he smiled and little Sophie giggled. "Hey look she actually likes me," Finn was overjoyed.

"No Finn, I think it's just because you have a funny looking face," Piper teased.

"Oh, can I hold her next?" Junko asked just as excited about the baby as the rest of them were.

Everyone got their chance to hold the baby, except for Stork because he still didn't like the baby because well he wasn't sure if it was safe to hold her or not.

The months went by and all was good, little Sophie was good to have around, she was always cheerful and giggling. Stork stayed away from her and tended to his duty's while Piper, Finn, Junko and Radarr played with her.

Aerrow on the other hand, he was kind of distant. He thought that she was rather cute, but there was still something about her that he didn't like all that much.

It was around midnight one night and Piper was putting Sophie to bed. Junko and Finn had taken the time of out of there day a few weeks back to make her her own crib, it was made out of metal because Junko had a few odds and ends here that would be able to make a crib.

It took them about three hours to build, but it was sturdy and it held a baby.

They stopped at a Terra and picked up a blanket or two and a pillow for her and a couple of toys and other things that she may need. Sophie was all set.

Aerrow walked in while Piper was pulling the blankets up and over her. She was sound asleep in seconds.  
"Hey," Piper smiled and placed both of her hands on the crib and slowly turned to Aerrow who was staring at the baby. "Something wrong?" She asked softly. He slowly shook his head back and froth.

"Nope, just coming in to see how she was doing, I like to check on her every now and then, she's part of the Storm Hawks and there is nothing that I can do about that," He seemed disappointed that she was now part of the Storm Hawks.

"You make it sound like that is a bad thing, what do you have against her?" Piper turned and looked at him with concern. She could tell that there was something that was bothering him, ever since Sophie was brought here, he hasn't been at ease.

"I don't know, there is just something about her eyes, her face, her hair, everything about her, there is just something that I don't like," Aerrow's brow furrowed. His eyes never left Sophie's.

A hand was placed gently on his shoulder. Her eyes were filled with softness.

"I don't see what you see, but there was a time when I didn't fully trust you Aerrow," She spoke. That memory hit Aerrow hard. He thought that no one knew about what he had done. Piper was very blunt on what she had just said, but there was a time when Aerrow wasn't always on the Condor, when he went on secret missions and wouldn't return for hours. He thought that no one noticed, but I guess it was kind of odd when he never took his closet friend Radarr with him on those missions.

"I know, but those days are over and you can trust me now," He met her gaze. The room was silent and her breath caught in her throat as his emerald green eyes stared deeply into her golden ones. "Piper," He inched closer. She turned her head away.

"I'm sorry Aerrow, I can't do this, not now," She brushed past him leaving him alone in the room.

Piper went to her bedroom and curled up on her bed clutching her pillow to her chest as tears rolled down her face. Her body trembled. How could she trust him now, when she couldn't trust him before. She couldn't do this.

There was a knock on her door and she lifted her head just slightly.

"Who is it?" She asked. She didn't want to talk to Aerrow not now, and not for a while.

"It's Finn, can I come in please," she got up from her bed and went to the door pressing the button and letting him in.

Finn was always there for her. During those months that Aerrow was gone, Finn and Piper had grown closer, more like best friends even though sometimes they fought and didn't seem like they were close, they were.

"How are you holding up?" He asked slowly entering the room.

She took a seat at her desk and examined a crystal, not really trying to learn anything from it at this point.

"I'm fine," She lied feeling the tears slide down her face. A soft hand was placed on her shoulder.

"Come on tell me about it, we always tell each other things you know that Piper, you can trust me," She mentally laughed. What was trust anymore.

"Yeah I know that, it's just I don't know what to think anymore, Aerrow expects me to trust him again, after what he did to me, what he did to us," Piper was going through an emotional turmoil right now.

Finn turned her chair so that she was facing him and placed either hand on each side of her face.

"I know this isn't the easiest thing for you to deal with right now, and it's hard to trust Aerrow when he kept all those secrets from us, but the rest of us learned to forgive him," Piper stood moving to the door, but Finn caught hold of her wrist before she could leave. "I know that you two were close, but you can't keep holding this against him Piper, he's our leader and he's done most everything right for us so far," Finn pulled her closer.

Their eyes locked.

Piper let out a defeated sigh. "Your right, I shouldn't keep holding this grudge against him," Finn pulled her into a hug wrapping his arms around her, comforting her. "Thank you Finn, thank you for everything that you have done," She still stayed close to his body. They kept looking into each others eyes. Finn pulled her head closer until their lips were locked. Her face was damp from tears. Her lips moved against his, but then realization hit her.

She pulled back quickly.

"What am I doing, I'm sorry Finn, I never should have done that, I'm sorry. We're just friends and I want us to be that forever, nothing more," Finn just smiled.

"I'm sorry it was my fault, it's fine I understand and your right," Finn moved closer to Piper and pulled her into another hug. She rest her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you Finn," She gave him a quick peck on the cheek, nothing more.

"No problem, always here for you, do you need anything else?" Finn asked nicely.

"No, I'm good, you can go now, I'll see you tomorrow, I just need to get some sleep," Piper spoke.

"Okay then, I'll see you tomorrow," Finn smiled and left Piper alone in her room.

She let out a puff of air and went to her bed and curled up in a ball falling asleep without going under the covers. Hopefully things would be straightened out sooner or later.


	3. Chapter 3

Her wide blue eyes stared up at his blue ones. Sophie was age three and she was getting into different things now.

"Okay, you see now how I'm holding this, just like so?" his blue eyes glowed. He wanted her to be just like him.

She giggled and held the energy crossbow in her hands.

"Finn, what do you think that you are doing?" Piper screeched at the top of her lungs. Finn turned to her with a confused expression on his face.

"What, what am I doing wrong, I'm just showing her the ways of the sharp shooter," Finn flashed his pearly white teeth at Piper making her role her eyes.

Piper stepped over to Sophie and took the energy crossbow out of her hands and shoved it at Finn.

"She's not going to be into sharp shooting like you Finn, no matter how much you want her to be into those kinds of things. She's going to be into crystals just like me," Piper took Sophie from the floor and held her tight in her arms even though she was getting older.

"Aunt Piper, I like Finn's crossbow I can fight dah Cyclonians too," Her pretty blue eyes looked up at Piper with sweetness and innocence. Piper giggled and touched her nose.

"When your older, now your way to young, come on let's go to my room and learn about the crystals," Her eyes glowed with happiness.

She loved the crystals just about as much as Piper did.

"Aw come on Piper, why do you have to be that way, she was having a good time with me, it's probably because she loves me most," little Sophie giggled and outstretched her arms towards Finn. "See, she wants to be with me, I told you," Finn exclaimed.

Finn and Piper stayed close friends, even after what happened three years ago. That little kiss wasn't anything special and it really wasn't supposed to happen, but it just did. It was nothing and Finn and Piper were still the same.

The relationship between Aerrow and Piper, well it was sort of distant. Piper had forgiven Aerrow for what he had done in the past. But there was still something lingering in the back of her mind. Something still wasn't settled.

Finn took her from Piper and held her above his head. She laughed again and put her hand on his face playing with his lips.

Piper rolled her eyes and ran into Aerrow coming from his room.

"Hey Piper, how is it coming with Sophie?" he asked running his hand over the back of his neck.

"She's doing just fine, everyone really loves her, I guess except for Stork, he was never one for children," Piper smiled and placed her hands on her hips.

Aerrow just nodded.

"Well, Starling and I are going to head out on a little mission, it's nothing that you guys need to worry about I'll be back in a few hours, make sure the little munch kin doesn't destroy the ship," Aerrow was trying to cover something up. Piper could see past it.

"Where are you going, Aerrow if you want to earn back my trust your going to have to tell me where your going," She slowly placed her hand on his arm.

"We're going to do some investigation on the Cyclonians, we think that they are planning something big, it's small I promise you can trust me," Aerrow pushed Piper into another room where they could talk alone.

"Please Piper, you have to trust me," He pushed her up against a wall keeping her there. The room was dead silent.

His face was slowly getting closer to Pipers. If she allowed him to do this, that would mean that she was trusting him, she wanted this so badly, but didn't know if she could handle it if he went off and left the squadron frequently. "Piper," He whispered.

Tears welled up in her eyes. He pressed his lips to hers. She didn't know what to think. It felt so right, but at the same time she felt that she was betraying herself.

His lips were warm and moved slowly over hers.

She pulled away this time and looked into his green eyes.

She couldn't do it. Piper moved away from him and came out of the room and ran to her own to cry into her pillow.

Her body trembled, why did things have to be so difficult. Why couldn't she just love him without wondering if he was still going of and doing who knows what.

On the other hand, Finn was still playing with Sophie when Junko walked into the room.

"Hey there little one!" He spoke running to Finn.

Both Junko and Sophie got along really well, very well. They were like brother and sister.

"Can I hold her?" he asked Finn.

"Sure you can, handle with care," Finn joked and passed her over to the big Wallop.

"Hey, do you know how cute you are," He touched his finger to her nose and she grabbed onto his finger. "You know I think Aerrow is right, there is something about her that kind of looks familiar," Finn slowly strode over to his buddy Junko and looked down at the little girl in his arms.

They studied her for about 20 seconds, when the just gave up and rolled with her on the floor.

Stork walked by just trying to ignore them. As Stork was heading back to his room, he heard the sobs coming from a bedroom. It was Piper's door. He knocked once, no response. He was about to just keep on walking and not even bother. She opened the door with red eyes.

"High Stork, sorry I had something in my eyes," She brushed the tears away from her eyes and tried to walk past him.

"Was it him?" He asked slowly with caution in his voice.

She nodded her head and that was all that Stork needed. "I'm sorry," he whispered and let her go.

Eleven years had passed by like that. The Storm Hawks were in their mid 20's and Sophie wasn't so little anymore.

She was turning out to be quite the lady. Age 14. She had long raven hair and a slim body.

Sophie was into about everything. Crystal's, sharp shooting, and physical combat. It was all thanks to each of the Storm Hawks.

Finn had taught her about using the Energy Crossbow, she liked that, she thought it was a lot of fun, and she was pretty good with it too.

Piper taught her about Crystal's and mapping things like that. That's what she did in her spare time. She studied crystals with Piper late at night. They had learned a lot together.

Then Junko had taught her how to fight, she really enjoyed that. She would have learned how to use the blades but, Aerrow never did that kind of stuff with her, he was kind of distant.

Stork had gotten a little more used to her.

It was a Wednesday afternoon, and there wasn't anything going on.

"Sophie come here, I want to show you something," Stork called to her as she leaned over the table looking over one of the maps with Piper.

She stood and walked over to the Merb.

"Yes?" she asked staring up at him with her pretty dark blue eyes. A little smile split across his face.

"I want to teach you how to drive the Condor, I think that you are old enough to learn these kinds of things, I mean everyone else has taught you their special skills so I thought I would do the same," Was Stork actually saying that he wanted her to have one of his special skills, he didn't want to be left out.

This left Sophie glowing. This was everything that she wanted.

"Oh really Stork you would let me!" She exclaimed with excitement already taking hold of the wheel. He placed his hand on top of hers quickly.

"Careful, she's very sensitive," The ship was his love.

Sophie's point of view

Stork was the greatest, I couldn't believe that he was actually letting me take control of his first and only love, I guess he trusted me that much.

I took a deep breath and listened to everything that he told me, never letting go of the wheel. I thought that I did pretty good.

"I think you did pretty good, we'll try it again another time," Stork patted my shoulder and I nodded I wondered if Finn was willing to go sharp shooting with me.

That's something that we did often.

"Hey Finn, do you want to go out and shoot some targets?" I called into his bedroom to find that he was listening to music, he hadn't heard a word of what I just said.

I smiled and let him be.

"Sophie," Another voice called my name. I turned and found that it was Aerrow. He looked tired, like he hadn't had any sleep in a long time.

I stared into his green eyes and he looked absolutely hurt.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to do some training with me, I know I haven't really spent all that much time with you, but I think now would be a good time to start," It was as if Aerrow had come to some realization that he wasn't willing to admit.

"Okay sure, that sounds good, for what reason?" I asked concerned as he took me out to the area with all the skimmers.

"Well, to tell the truth, the Cyclonians are going to be coming shortly and I wanted you to be prepared. I know you do some fighting with Junko and Finn has taught you how to shoot, but you don't know how to use the blades, and if you were to come in contact with The Dark Ace, I don't know how you would defend yourself, so I'm going to do everything in my power that I can to prepare you," It was like Aerrow knew that there were going to be dark and troubled times to come and that it wouldn't be that far away.

He pulled out his blue blade and threw me one that wasn't open yet.

I opened it up and it was purple. I looked at him confused, where had he gotten this and why had he gotten it purple. That didn't matter all that much, but he told me how to stand.

We spent hours going over the basic stuff.

We went over how to block and defend. How to use offense.

I wasn't very good to start with, that was because I had never used one of these before.

It was getting rather late and I was getting tired out of lack of sleep.

Aerrow came to me and patted my shoulder with his hand.

"I think you have done very well with your first day of training, we shall continue with this tomorrow and for however long it takes to get you as skilled as me and maybe even a little better, we are going to need all the help that we can get," Aerrow sighed and walked off leaving me there alone. I saw my skimmer. It was purple as well because Piper told me that was my favorite color and that it looked good with me

Finn was teaching me to ride it even though I didn't really need to be taught, just know where everything was and how to use it.

I loved my skimmer. I liked going on missions with my family.

Other times I liked staying back with Stork.

We talked a lot and really got along.

We didn't have a mission today thankfully, the missions seemed to lessen as the years went on.

Tomorrow there was going to be one and I thought on staying out of it. I wanted to learn to fly the Condor with Stork some more.

I went to bed that night with thought filling my head. I shared a room with Piper, which wasn't all that bad because we got along like sisters.

Even though there was a significant age difference.

"Piper, I've been meaning to ask you this for a long time, but I've noticed that I don't really look like anyone on the Condor. Does that mean your not my mother?" I asked in the darkness.

I heard Piper sigh, she was probably waiting for the question to come up. "Yeah you were adopted pretty much. We found you one day under a tree wrapped up in blankets and in a basket.

"We took you in when we were 14 years old and well we never found out who your real parents were," Piper explained this to me.

I couldn't even remember my mother, the woman who gave birth to me. I must have been much to small to remember something like that.

"I wonder who my real parents are, and why they didn't want to take care of me," I thought out loud.

"Don't worry about it now Sophie, you are in good hands and whoever your parent's were, well let's just say your better than them, you will be way better than they ever were," Piper never spoke again that night and I didn't bother asking anymore questions.

My thoughts lingered to the Cyclonians that were going to be coming shortly. I hoped that Aerrow would be able to teach me everything that I needed to know to fight them off.

And what about that Dark Ace that he was talking about.

What if I had to fight him, I didn't know if I could. He sounded rather scary.

Then I shook my head, I couldn't let someone like him scare me, no matter how many scary stories I have heard about him.

I was stronger than him, I just had to think about that, that I was stronger than him and that I had the strength to fight him off, to keep the Storm Hawks alive.

A/N: yuppers I know that this chapter is rather short and whatnot, but you know I wanted to update because I haven't updated in a really long time and I don't want you people to think that I have given up on this story. Tell me what you think so far!


	4. Chapter 4

Sweat formed at my brow as I stood in a crouch. Aerrow wasn't but feet away ready to strike at any moment.

"Come on, is that the best that you can do," A grin tugged at his lips as he spoke this to me.

I didn't bother smiling back, I flung myself at him using all the power in my body that I could trying to at least give him a scratch.

I breathed in clean air every second as this was a work out, but it felt good. I felt that I was improving drastically.

All he had to do was use his leg when I wasn't looking and trip me, making me fall to the hard metal flooring. I couldn't stand or move away because his blade was at my chest.

"Don't you remember what I told you, you can't go on your blade alone, The Dark Ace will use anything to win. You have to remember that you have legs and other physical skills," Aerrow lent out a hand. I took it and stood in front of him. "I think you have done well today, take a break for now and we will get back at it in about 20 minutes," The sound of his feet hitting the metal flooring faded away as he entered another room leaving me to my thoughts.

I closed my blade and placed it in it's holster. This was the first week of training and that was the only thing that was on my mind. I was going to be better than Aerrow, I needed to be.

"Hey there, what are you up too?" I turned to find Stork standing a few feet away. I smiled slightly and turned back to the window. I loved the sky. It was like a pirate to the sea. It was a love that would never go away.

"Nothing, just resting, Aerrow is still helping me with training," He came and stood beside me looking out at the white puffy clouds along with me.

"It's great isn't it," I nodded my head slowly and took the wheel of the Condor.

"Yes, just the freedom of being up in the sky, and having the power to move the ship in whatever direction you want, it's the greatest feeling in the world," My fists closed around the wheel.

"Do you want to steer her some more?" Stork asked me, turning his head to look at me with his black hair swishing in front of his face. His eyes glowing.

In some ways Stork and I were alike.

He moved closer. I wasn't very good at this. As he moved closer I didn't bother moving away.

"I'm not really sure how to handle this yet," I admitted.

He came up from behind me and I felt my face flush red. He placed his hands right beside mine. I could feel that he was close. This was unusual for Stork, he wouldn't normally get this close.

"Well j-just, um slowly, t-turn it in which ever direction y-you want," He was stuttering. I smiled and found out that he was nervous about this.

I would test him.

"Like this," I turned around to find that he was closer than I would have thought.

We were both quiet. He looked so scared and nervous. He had never done this before I could tell. For this matter neither have I. Our ages were totally different, but yet I still held the slightest bit of affection for him

"It's okay Stork, you don't have to be nervous," I placed a hand on his chest. He flinched away for a moment.

"I-I, I," I placed a finger on his lips and slowly started to move inwards. My heart was racing in my chest. Would this be my first kiss? Would this be Stork's first kiss?

"Hey Sophie!!! do you want to throw gluppie fruit at each other with me and Junko?" Both Stork and I moved away from each other and I could feel the same blush on my face. It would linger there for a while now.

I would hurt Finn for that later.

I took one glance at Stork to see that he was blushing while at the helm. He was trying to forget that ever happened.

"Um, you know I think I'm going to have to pass on it this time Finn, I've had kind of a tiring day, thank you though," I advance past him and head off to my bedroom. As I enter the bedroom Piper was at her desk looking at new crystal. It was something that I have never seen before.

"Wow Piper what have you got this time?" I asked her looming over her shoulder admiring the specimen before her.

Piper was silent for a moment, "I'm not sure but I think that I have come across a Infinity stone ," I stepped back. I had heard of that kind of stone before, I heard that it was very rare and there were hardly any around. I knew they were very powerful and if the wrong hands very dangerous.

"Piper where in the world did you get this?" I asked stunned, but not able to take my eyes from the beautiful stone.

"I was out doing some searching. I found this on an old deserted Terra," Piper explained cradling the precious stone in her dark hands.

"Aren't they supposed to be like the hardest crystals to come upon?" I asked her. Piper was silent for a moment it was like she was thinking of something.

"Oh yes, there is no doubt about that, but they are out there, you just have to know where to look," Piper whispered.

"What are we going to do with it?" I asked her. I knew we couldn't just treat this like any old crystal.

"We are going to hide it away and only use it when necessary, this is very powerful and if the Cyclonians got a hold of this, we would all be doomed," Piper's voice was strained. I knew this was going to have to be handled with care. "We'll hide it in the one place on this ship where I know no one will find it," she quickly stood and went to her closet pulling back some of the clothes and going to the back and pressing a hidden button that opened a door that was big enough for someone like her to walk through.

"Come on," Piper called to me. It was lit by a little light. I looked around finding that it was just a metal box.

"How come you have never told me about this room?" I asked her as she was fiddling with other buttons, this stand rose from the floor and opened up.

"Never had a reason I guess. Now you and I are the only ones that know about this. If you ever get into a situation in which you have no where else to turn, come to this closet, press your finger against the crack in the wall and that will open up the first door, then walk in until you find the only dark metal tile in this room. This stand will come up opening the lid allowing you to get this stone, and this is only for emergency's only," I nodded my head and Piper touched the tile and the lid closed and went back down into the floor. "Let's get some sleep now, tomorrow we have a mission and I want you to come with us," Piper guided me out of the secret room and we went to our beds.

I wasn't able to go to bed easily. There were so many thoughts roaming through my mind.

"Get up it's time for your training," My blankets were removed from my body and I rolled over onto my side. It was that time again in the morning where Aerrow would pull my toasty warm blankets away from me and demand that I get up to start training early.

I grumbled and curled up into a ball throwing an extra pillow at him. There was no doubt that he either caught it or dodged it.

"Go away, let me sleep," I grumbled keeping my eyes closed tight, he didn't turn the light on because Piper was still sleeping peacefully on the other side of the room.

"Don't make me do what I did yesterday," I scrambled through my thoughts trying to remember what he did yesterday that got me up and out of bed.

Then I remembered the freezing cold water that washed over my body and shot me out of bed.

I threw another pillow at him, my last pillow. "If you dump water on me again I'm going to kill you," I tried to sound menacing, but with sleep still thick in my voice it didn't come out as threatening as I would have hopped.

"Well your going to have to get up if your going to kill me," He walked away and I was afraid that he was going to get the water, so I crawled out of bed with my pj's still on.

Everyone else was sleeping at this hour.

I didn't even bother to look at what time it was and when I did I was ticked.

Aerrow had gotten me up at four in the morning just to do some stupid training.

"You know I could train at like seven too, I don't understand the time difference," I grumbled as I grabbed the orange juice from the fridge and drinking it right from the carton. That was a habit of mine, but don't blame me, it was all Finn's doing.

"Yes we could train at seven in the morning, but this will give us more time, and you need to be ready for anything at any time of the day, you never know a Cyclonian could hop on the ship at this hour and you would have to be ready for it," Aerrow was all ready and he looked like he had plenty of rest.

I rolled my eyes and took another gulp before putting the carton back into the fridge.

"Go get dressed and meet me back outside, that's where we are going to do our training today," I mumbled something under my breath and went back to my bedroom and got changed into my regular outfit and got ready for a new day.

"What are you doing up so early," Piper rolled to her side. I couldn't see her face but I turned my body in her direction.

"Aerrow wants me to train at this hour so that I'm prepared for anything," Piper sighed and then rolled back onto her other side.

"Okay, have fun with that," She whispered and I knew that she was back to sleep.

She was lucky that she got to sleep.

I went outside where Aerrow was staring up at the dark sky.

"You ready?" He asked turning away from the sky and looking at me in the eyes.

I was quiet for a moment before I spoke again.

"Yeah, sure I'm ready," I pulled out my blade and we were at it again.

I remembered the things that he told me and used other things then just depending on my blade.

I was really getting good.

I pinned Aerrow down onto the ground this time with my blade to his chest.

He smiled up at me.

"I really think that you have come a long way Sophie I really do, another week or so of training and I think you will be ready," I helped Aerrow up and we walked together.

"Was there ever anyone in your life that you really cared about Aerrow, I mean someone that you loved?" I asked him. The sun was just starting to come up over the horizon and the birds were starting to sing.

He was quiet while he thought through some things.

"Yes, there was a time when I loved someone. I still love that someone, and there is also another someone that I love. Do you think that it is right for me to have two loves?" He turned to me with his green eyes wide.

I thought about this for a moment.

"Well, no not really, I mean if you really love someone then you will devote yourself to that person, but then when there are two people that you really care about your not giving all your love to one person. Your giving half of your love to each person," I didn't know how I knew so much about love, I guess just watching others and seeing what they did.

Aerrow was silent again.

"Yeah I guess your right, but one love I can never be with, and the other one, well she won't take me," This was really something that was bugging him, I could tell by the sound of his voice.

"Well I'm sorry to hear that Aerrow, there is something else that I wanted to ask you," I had asked Piper this and she wasn't sure, maybe Aerrow knew a little more about it than I did.

"okay," He was careful with his words.

"Do you know who my parents are?" I asked him. He didn't move an inch. I wondered if that was a good sign or a bad one.

He looked down at his hands for a moment.

"I, I don't know who your parents are, we found you one day and Piper couldn't stand to leave you there, neither could Junko for that matter," He smiled remembering the day.

"I just wish I knew, did you know your parents?" I asked him.

"Hardly, I didn't know much about my mother and all I know about my father was that he was the leader of the first Storm Hawks and that he was betrayed by one of his good friends, I never saw him after that, I was very young when this happened, so I don't know much of my family either," He patted me on the head and ruffled my hair.

"You better head in and get some sleep, you look to tired for you own good," He smiled and sent me on my way.

I felt bad for Aerrow, he seemed like he had a troubled past, I wanted to do something for him, but I couldn't think of anything.

So I just went off to bed. I would sleep for a few hours and then be awaken by Finn or Junko. They always wanted me to do something fun with them.

I used to like that kind of stuff, but now that I was getting older, I was starting to grow out of that, I was becoming more like Aerrow.

The more time I spent with him, the more I was becoming like him.

Like I said I was awaken a few hours later. I stared up into the eyes of Piper.

She smiled.

"Good morning sleepy head, come on it's time to get ready for a mission," Piper helped me out of bed.

I would admit that those few hours of sleep did me some good.

I slept in my clothes that I trained in and all I had to do was put my shoes.

"What's the mission today?" I asked her.

"Well, it's nothing big, but it could be slightly dangerous. We are headed to Terra Blizzaris, the Absolute Zero's are having some trouble with the volcano's acting up again," Piper explained.

That meant that we were going to be going somewhere cold. Stork didn't like the cold.

"Do you need me to go along?" I asked her softly.

"Well we don't really need you, but it would be nice to have another girl along, unless you wanted to stay here with Stork, that fine to," I thought about this for a moment.

"You know I think I'm going to stay behind this time," I didn't want to give away that I had some feelings for Stork.

"Yeah that's fine, Stork needs the company sometimes and you two really get along," Piper didn't seem the least bit disappointed about me staying behind. She liked hanging out with her boys, but like she said it was good to have another girl around.

"Thank you Piper, I'm glad I've got you, your like a sister to me," I pulled her into a hug and she hugged me back.

"No problem girlfriend," We pulled away and gave each other high fives.

I was glad that she was so cool with this.

"Are you two going to be alright in here, we won't be gone all that long," Aerrow asked as he hopped on his Skimmer and Radarr jumped up into my arms.

I smiled and let him perch up on my shoulder for the time being.

"Yeah don't worry about us, we are just gonna talk or something like that, take your time, we'll come and get you if anything bad happens," I assured them.

I patted Radarr on the head before he jumped off my shoulder and onto Aerrow's skimmer.

"Okay, have fun," Aerrow flew off.

"Cya Sophie, when we get back we can wrestle or something," Finn spoke and he was the next one gone. Piper flashed me a smile and Junko waved real big and gave me a smile before flying off with the rest of his friends. I was glad that they were all having a good time and that they all cared for me so much.

It was great to be loved.

I walked back into the kitchen a pulled out some fruit and started nibbling on it, not really eating. Then I was wondering if Stork was willing to try again.

I didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable or anything, but I wanted us to try and build something. He needed to learn not to be so shy and afraid of things all the time.

I stood at the bridge as the Condor was in park.

I also knew that Stork wasn't very fond of the cold, he was probably trying to heat himself up.

I heard someone walk up behind me.

"Hey Stork," I spoke softly as possible not to startle him.

I slowly turned around and saw him staring out the window.

"How are you?" I asked trying small talk, I would take this slow and easy, not wanting to say the wrong thing.

"Besides the fact that I can't feel my body and we could both possibly die from the cold, I'm doing just fine," He said depressed like usual.

I don't know what brought me to do this, just something that I thought of that I had to act upon.

I came up behind Stork and wrapped my arms around his small waist, pressing my body against his back and.

I felt his body tense in front of mine. I rested my head against his shoulder.

"You don't need to be afraid of me Stork, I promise you that I'm not going to hurt you," I whispered into his ear. I pulled him closer to me and sighed when he softly placed his hands on top of mine.

"See this isn't that bad, it's easy once you get used to it," I spoke kissing his shoulder, even though it was covered with armor.

He shuddered and got out of my grip turning around to look me in the eyes.

"You know I never realized how attractive you really are," I whispered moving some of his stray hair that was covering his face, out of the way.

He stood still and didn't bother to move out of the way.

There went my heart again beating rapidly in my chest as I leaned forward again for the second time. Finn wasn't here this time to interrupt.

"Stork," I whispered right before I pressed my lips against his.

He was nervous just as I would have thought. But once I started moving my lips against his, he followed right along. My hands wrapped themselves around his neck, pulling him closer. But just as soon as the kiss started, Stork pulled away. I snuggled myself into his chest.

"Thank you," I whispered glad that he was starting to except us as a thing a little more.

Stork wrapped his arms around me, but was very careful while doing it.

We were both jolted forward by something, something that hit the Condor.

I pulled away from Stork to look out the window. Ahead of us was a red ship, a ship that belonged to the Cyclonians.

Stork ran off and found his radio that could contact the other Storm Hawks.

"Um, Aerrow we have a little problem, we need you back at the Condor. We've got Cyclonians," Stork's eye twitched and I tensed heading for my room to grab my energy sword and prepared for a fight.

Aerrow, Piper, Finn and Junko raced in. Stork flew off of Terra Blizzaris trying to get away from the Cyclonians

"Get ready for a fight guys, this is gonna get pretty ugly," Aerrow spoke getting out his energy sword.

Everyone got their weapons ready for a fight.

"I know that you have been training a lot for this sort of thing, but maybe you should stay back, there are a lot of them and this could get really dangerous," Piper spoke her thoughts aloud to me.

"No!" Both Aerrow and I both yelled back at her.

I was glad that Aerrow and I were both on the same page.

"We need her for this, the more help that we can get the better, besides I know that she can handle this, I was the one who was training with her remember?" Aerrow smiled and I was glad that he had so much confidence in me.

I hopped up on my skimmer and got ready to kick some Cyclonian butt. I pulled out my energy sword and followed Finn, Junko and Aerrow out into the sky to fight.

I looked back at Piper and Stork.

"Don't worry we'll be fine here without you guys. Go a head and save the day," Piper flashed me a smile and I looked at Stork to see that he was upset about me leaving.

I sighed and was off.

This was sort of exhilarating that I was going to be able to actually fight.

"All you need to do Sophie is knock as many of them off their skimmers as possible, and don't let them get onto the Condor, it's really fun actually," Finn said already loading his Energy Crossbow and getting ready to shoot. "Just pull back if you come in contact with The Dark Ace," Finn warned and I was off fighting the talons.

Finn was right, this was fun. The adrenaline running through my veins it was exciting.

I was doing good I thought. This wasn't all that hard.

I had to put up a little bit of a fight with a few of the talons, but it wasn't anything that I couldn't handle

"Finn your right, this is fun," I called aloud searching for him.

"You want fun, I'll give you some fun," All I had to do was turn my head slightly and I saw him. My eyes locked with his crimson ones. I felt my blood run cold.

He chuckled. But then he stopped for a moment. "Hum, there is something oddly familiar about you, oh well it doesn't matter, I'll just end up killing you anyways," my teeth ground together and I was no longer afraid to fight him. He insulted us and thought that he could easily kill me.

Apparently he didn't know me that well.

I stood from my skimmer and started fight him, throwing everything that I could at him.

"I'll admit you do have some skills, where did you learn them from don't tell me that Aerrow taught you some of his moves, because if he did it's to bad for you because I already know all his moves," I growled in my throat trying to trip him, anything that I could use to stop him.

I had some moves of my own.

When he wasn't paying attention I kicked him right under the jaw and then tripped him making him fall.

My blade right at his throat.

Anger poured through my body.

"Ha, very good, but do you actually have the strength to kill me," He smiled up at me, a smile that was gut wrenching.

He was right though for that matter, did I have the blood lust to kill.

"I don't think Aerrow taught you how to kill, to bad for you then," When I was lost in my thoughts he tripped me, but caught me before I fell. Then the next thing I knew he had hit me on the back of my neck.

"Master Cyclonis will be pleased to know that I have brought a fine specimen along," That was the last thing that I heard.

"They're turning back," Finn cried aloud. Finn, Aerrow and Junko.

"Guy's were is Sophie?" Aerrow called, worry clouding over his eyes.

Everyone else went quiet. "Come on Aerrow we need to head back to the Condor to make sure that Piper and Stork are okay," Finn called.

"We can't just leave Sophie, we don't even know what happened to her," Aerrow spoke aloud he wasn't going to just forget about her.

"We'll come and look for her as soon as we check on the other, we promise Aerrow, don't worry," Finn replied. He cared about her just as much as everyone else did, but there was some sort of special bond with her and Aerrow. Like father and daughter.

A/N: well what do you think about it so far. Tell me in a review and I will be a happy camper.


	5. Chapter 5

Warning this chapter may have a little bit of sexual content, I might change the rating if I find that it is to graphic, please tell me what you think about it. Thank you.

"Aerrow we have been looking for hours, she is no where to be found," Aerrow's read hair was blowing back as he flew forward, ahead of everyone else. Finn complained. He spoke the truth though. Aerrow, Finn, Piper and Junko had been out in the sky looking for Sophie everywhere. They found her skimmer about 30 minutes into the search, but no Sophie. She was no where to be found.

As Aerrow flew ahead he knew that his other team mates couldn't see the tears coming from his face. This was all his fault, he never should have convinced her into fighting. She was way to young for something like this.

Piper flew up next to him placing her hand on his shoulder stopping him from going anywhere else.

"Aerrow please, we need to get back to the Condor, we will figure something out there, but the sky is starting to get dark, it's going to be dangerous, I promise we will find her, she was like family and I don't want to stop looking as much as you do, but there is one thing that we possibly know," Piper spoke to Aerrow in the softest tone trying to comfort him. "She could very well be alive in the hands of the Cyclonians," Aerrow wouldn't hear of it, she didn't belong there and who knew what they would do to her, or what she would do to her.

Sophie's point of view.

I was laying on something hard and cold, probably metal flooring. I blinked multiple times trying to regain some of the thought of what happened before I blacked out.

"Well I can see that you are finally awake," It's about time, you were out for a good couple of hours," A female voice spoke. My vision was slightly blurry and my head was pounding as I sat up palms to the ground pushing myself up off of the floor to find that I was in a cell, locked up. The woman was standing out side of it, her back to the wall opposite of the cell. There was a grin on her face that I didn't like all to well. Her eyes were golden and her hair was kind of like Finn's but it was the color of magenta.

A Cyclonian no doubt. I glared at her as her boots clacked against the metal flooring. She glared down at me.

"Hum, what a small little thing, it's a surprise that the Dark Ace had some trouble with you, that's probably why he wanted to keep you," she laughed opening the cell.

Then another man came into view. He was bigger built at the top of his body, strong muscular looking legs and purple hair. He didn't look like a pleasant fellow.  
I glared at them both. "Master Cyclonis will want to speak with you personally," The big man came into my Cell and I quickly pushed myself up off the ground and got my guard on.

"Hum, quick on your feet I can see," The woman spoke as she stood back and watched the man come into my cell with the same wicked smile on his face.

"What would Master Cyclonis ever want with me?" I shot back. I quickly looked for my energy blade to find that it was no longer in my holster.

"Hum, I don't know, she could easily kill you if she doesn't find any use for you, now get her out of there Snipe," The woman walked away arrogantly leaving me alone with the one she called Snipe.

I would fight him, I wasn't just some piece of meat. I would show them that I wasn't some small fragile little girl that couldn't take care of herself.

"Now just hold still for a second, while I knock you out," I got ready. Could I really fight him off without my energy blade? Of course I could, it wouldn't be a problem.

He came towards me, I punched my fist towards his stomach, nothing, it didn't even faze him, he just stood there smiling at me. I knew the other places where I could hit that could possibly take him down.

I hit him everywhere I could. Then I hit him right in the nose, I pushed up with my palm hoping that it was a clean break. He grasped it with both of his hands as blood ran down his chest. I jumped over him and ran. I had no idea where I was going, but I was going to get out of here as soon as possible. I didn't want to meet the master, or The Dark Ace again for that mater.

I couldn't just go running through this place though, I had to be stealthy about this.

I hid behind a wall catching my breath hoping no one would find me.

"Trying to escape are we?" A male voice called from behind me, and not that very far behind. I gasped as he caught my arms pulling them back. "If you calm yourself down now, you won't have to pay for the punishment later," His crimson eyes stared into my blue ones and I calmed down like he said. His piercing gaze frightened me. Just those alone would shut me up. I was afraid to find out what else he could do.

The Dark Ace dragged me off to another room where there was a clocked woman standing at this large machine. She chuckled.

"This one's a fighter isn't she Dark Ace?" She didn't even bother to turn around.

"I would say so, she's part of the Storm Hawks," Master Cyclonis turned around and looked at me straight in the eyes. She looked stunned for a moment. She just kept staring at me. It was like she was trying to find out who I was.

"The Storm Hawks you say?" Her voice was creepy, in a way sort of familiar.

"Yes, she was fighting for them, and I found her rather interesting, I thought you might want to see for yourself master," The Dark Ace chimed in as he threw me forward towards her. I glared and stood up straight. She walked closer.

"Hum, she's very interesting in deed, what is your name?" She asked me. I looked around the room wondering if it was safe to speak my real name or give her a fake one.

"My name is Sophie and I am part of the Storm Hawks and you are Master Cyclonis ruler of the Cyclonians, and you are also my enemy," I said grinding my teeth together. She placed one hand on my face. Her hand was cold it was as if she was dead. I looked into her purple eyes.

"You would think that wouldn't you, hum can't believe they found you, it's good to see you again, I think I'll keep you this time. Do what you want with her, she'll come to her senses once she spends some time here," The Dark Ace took my arm and pulled me away from her.

That wasn't good, she was going to allow him to do whatever he wanted with me.

I didn't understand a thing that she was saying. I had so many questions for her now. What did she mean by good to see me again. I had never seen her in my life.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" The Dark Ace stopped for a minute to see if Master Cyclonis would answer my question.

"In time," Dark Ace chuckled as he pulled me off into his bedroom. Never a good place to be.

He threw me down onto the bed and slowly strode over to me. I cowered against his sheets.

"Hum, you are a pretty little thing, I think I could have some fun with you," I gulped as he pulled me up close to him. That evil smile spread out across his lips as he quickly pressed them to mine, forcing his tongue into my mouth, I pressed my hands up against his chest trying to get him to move away from me.

"Get your hands off of me," I shoved him away, but unfortunately landing on the bed on the bed with a thud.

"Don't think so, your not going to get any mercy from me," my screams could have possibly been heard throughout this building.

I shook uncontrollably as he threw me back into the cell. The only thing he gave me back were my ripped up clothes, I lay there naked on the cell floor, blood dripping down my thighs, body already starting to bruise where his strong arms held me down to the bed.

Tears dripped down my face as I was violated. My body had been touched in ways that I didn't even want to think about.

My worst nightmares had come true. I was never going to be the same. The Dark Ace had taken something from me that I was never going to get back. I wanted to be back with my family, with Stork, Finn, Junko, Radarr, Piper and Aerrow. I missed them all so much, I wasn't sure if I was going to get out of here alive.

I cried myself to sleep that night. It took a few hours but I eventually fell asleep from exhaustion, my body and mind could no longer stay functioning that long. I clung to my clothes trying to keep myself warm. I hoped, some little part of me hoped that I would die tonight, either if it were from pain, or if I froze to death in this cell. I didn't care which, but that was only one little part of me, the other part told me to keep living, to keep hopping that this terror would end and my friends were already on their way here looking for me. But as the night went on, that small little part didn't seem so small, it was growing by the minute.

The sound of footsteps and silent talk had woken me up.

"I don't know, I can't believe that she's still alive after everything that's happened to her, she is a strong one Master Cyclonis, what do you want me to do with her?" It was the sound of that man, the man that had no heart, no soul.

I realized that I was no longer on the cold flooring, I was in what felt like a soft bed.

"We will keep her and you will be her master, teach her more than she already knows, show her what it means to be a Cyclonian, it may take some time, but she will come around, I have faith in her," I felt two pairs of eyes staring down at me. I wasn't ready to open my eyes just yet.

Footsteps walked away, but one person stayed behind watching me. I slowly opened my eyes to find that I was looking up at Dark Ace. He smiled down at me.

"It's about time you wake up girl, you've slept long enough," He brought his hand down and stroked my cheek with his slender fingers. I quickly grabbed his finger and stood from the bed trying to protect myself, but I was to weak, my body was then weakened and I fell down to the floor letting go of his finger.

"Hum, you will be very promising for Master Cyclonis, now put these on and get ready for training, I won't have to do much because you already know a lot,"

What was this guy crazy, I could hardly stand and here he wanted me to fight. I didn't think so.

"I don't want to be part of the Cyclonians, my heart belongs to the Storm Hawks," I said standing again on weak legs.

He just chuckled.

"Yeah right, if they really cared for you, they would have gotten here already," This stung a little bit because he was somewhat right, if they really did care about me they would have been here trying to get me out of here. "Don't worry kid, it will be simple, follow me," He walked out the door. "And if you don't follow me I will be forced to punish you once more," This was something that I didn't want. So I put on the clothes that he threw me and I followed him to where ever he was taking me. He brought me to a large empty room.

"Now this will be simple, I want you to fight me and try and get me down on the ground," I thought about this and knew it would be just like fighting him on the skimmer. "Oh and here you might need this," He threw me my energy blade. I opened it up and came at him full force.

Aerrow didn't teach me how to kill, I knew that clearly, but that didn't mean that I didn't have the strength to kill him now, not after what he has done to me.

"Aerrow, you know what I think that she is still alive, we would have found her, you know that, what I think is that she could possibly be with the Cyclonians," Piper whispered comforting Aerrow by placing her hand on his shoulder.

He shrugged it off and walked away.

"I knew that she would do something like this, once she saw her, she wouldn't want to give her up," Those were more of thought bubbles that just kind of came out.

Piper watched him as he paced back and forth. "What are you talking about Aerrow, who is this she that you are talking about?" Piper pressed on.

Aerrow quickly looked up with wide eyes.

"Master Cyclonis, once she sees Sophie, she's not going to want to give her, I know Sophie she's a strong one and doesn't give up that easily and that is exactly what Master Cyclonis is looking for, someone who is stubborn and rugged and strong, Sophie is perfect for her," Aerrow's voice sank slightly as he finished his sentence.

"Well Aerrow if she is as strong and stubborn that you say she is, she won't give up easily, it's not like she's just going to give in and join the Cyclonians," Piper brought Aerrow into a hug, the lost one of their family members and they were going to get her back, use everything in their strength to bring her back to the Storm Hawks.

I threw myself at him multiple times, most of the time he just chuckled and hit my ankles with his energy blade knocking me to the floor, I wasn't going to give up though, I was going to kill him for hurting my family and taking me away from them. Also not to mention what he had done to me.

"Your very good, I can't believe that you haven't passed out from exhaustion just yet, I'm very impressed with you Sophie, wait until I show Master Cyclonis what I have made of you, she's never going to want to let you go," I knew that he was saying these things because he just kept making me more angry so that I would continue fighting him. I didn't know how much more strength that I had left in me.

I breathed heavily as I held my energy blade in my hand, but I wasn't holding it very high, my arms were becoming weak, and my legs were giving out every now and then and there was no doubt in my mind that he was able to see that I wasn't going to be able to go on much longer.

"So kid, how much more of this do you think you can take, or would you like to take a break?" He asked coming closer to me. I stood my ground and shakily lifted my blade trying to protect myself.

"I will go on as long as my body let's me," I threw I swing at him, missing his head, but just by an inch or two.

"Hum, don't think you can go on that much longer, because you don't have it in you," He placed two fingers under my chin, I flinched away and pushed his fingers away.

"Don't touch me," I growled trying to throw a kick, I couldn't hit him, I felt my limbs growing weak, come to think of it, I hadn't had anything to eat or to drink in a while.

"Hum, to late for that," He flashed that cocky grin and I spit in his face. I didn't care what he was going to do to me, I would take his punishment, but I wasn't going to let him treat me like that and not do anything about that, I was a Storm Hawk and I wasn't ever going to give up.

He quickly wiped it away and laughed. It abruptly stopped as his hand made contact with my face slapping me with his glove covered hand making it sting that much more.

"You will respect your elders you petty little child," He took hold of my arm I left my blade on the ground. He pulled me to his courters, throwing me on the bed like I was his whore. I guess that's kind of what I was, but I didn't like to think of myself that way. I had a little bit of strength that I could fight him off, but only for a little well.

He crawled onto the bed with his eyes looking down into mine. "Your going to get it," My stomach twisted in disgust. I thrust my foot forward and kicked him right in the stomach pushing him off of me running for the door trying to find my freedom.

I didn't make it in time when I was forcefully pressed against the wall. His hand holding onto my throat.

"You will do as I say, if not I will have to kill you and I will tell Master Cyclonis that you had a little accident, it's not like she thinks of you as her daughter, she will not care if die or not." He growled in my ear. "And neither will I," He removed my clothes quickly and that's when I was struck with that pain. My body was so weak I couldn't do anything to defend myself, I was so tired I just let him punish me for the wrong doing. He didn't care whether I cried or not.

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, been really busy lately. Hope you liked this chapter, please review to tell me what you thought, your comments keep me going


	6. Chapter 6

Warning this chapter contains some sexual content and this story's rating will be changed due to this chapter, there might be a little bit masochism (sex slavery) in the story so you have been warned!

"What are you all doing sitting around like this, we should be coming up with a plan to go in and rescue Sophie, she doesn't belong in there and who knows what they are doing to her," Aerrow was fuming as he paced back and forth on the bridge. He was right though everyone was just kind of sitting around.

"Aerrow to tell the truth, we don't have a plan on how we are going to get her back, I mean normally our old plans work, but we can't think of anything now, "Finn complained throwing something up in the air and catching it with his hands.

"Then what are we waiting for, let's just use one of our old plans they worked before why won't the work now, come on guys get up we need to go find her, she's like family to us, what if I was captured by the Cyclonians would you guys come looking for me?" Aerrow was so desperate to leave.

"Um I know this might sound a little strange coming from me, but I think I would have to agree with Aerrow on this one, she is like part of the family and it would be best if we went and found her," Everyone looked at Stork and he was right about it being odd coming from him.

"What are we going to do Piper?" Aerrow asked turning to his navigator and the one with all the plans.

"Well, it's kind of a simple plan I think," Piper took a glance at everyone in the room and rethought that. "Well maybe to me it's simple. Okay what we are going to do is Aerrow, you and Junko stay out side on your skimmers and fight off any Talon's that may come near you while the rest of us go in and try and find Sophie, we will come out and then fly back to the Condor and all will be well," Everyone but Finn nodded.

"Well I could have thought of that myself," Finn pointed his two thumbs to himself with a smile flashing his white teeth. The others just rolled their eyes.

"Okay, but Piper do you have a plan for when you and Finn get inside, I mean she could be anywhere, "Junko asked tentatively.

Piper thought this through for a moment. "Well I guess the key is just to stay quiet and there could be a possibility that we hide our identity by wearing Cyclonian outfits, I mean we have gotten away with it before," They all nodded their heads knowing that this plan might just work.

"Okay well, get ready, we will leave in an hour or so, Piper and I are going to go over some things, just to make sure there aren't any major flaws in this plan," Everyone else walked off.

"Aerrow were you just saying that so you could talk to me alone, or do you really want to find the flaws?" Piper tapped her nails against the table top and looked at Aerrow straight in the eyes.

He looked sad and somewhat desperate. "Piper, she is one of the only things in my life who I really care about and would do anything for, you know that right?" He asked her. She thought things through for a split second before nodding her head in agreement.

"Piper, do you also know how much I care about you," He maneuvered himself so that he was standing in front of her, not letting her go anywhere trapping her between himself and the table. Her yellow eyes widen with a hint of fear and then there was something else that was noticeable in her eyes as well, something that Aerrow either had missed before or was something new.

He leaned in closer. The room was silent and the only thing that they were able to hear was the sound of each others breathing and their own heart beats.

Aerrow brought his hand up slowly to cup one side of her face in his hand. She was still, didn't move away from him like she had the last time that they were stuck in this position. "Piper," He whispered softly before closing his eyes and slowly leaning his head down to capture her lips with his. At first she was so surprised by his sudden movement, that she didn't know how to respond. Then she just gave in. At times she didn't want to admit her feelings for Aerrow, but right now, it felt like there was nothing else in the world that she would ever want more of.

Piper relaxed into his lips slipping her hands around his neck pulling him deeper into the kiss. Aerrow slid his one hand down her neck and over her shoulder and then taking hold of her waist. She tangled her fingers within his thick red hair as his hands slid lower than her waist, his fingers caressing her hips causing a slight moan to slip past her lips when his lips met her neck, kissing and nibbling at the tender flesh. She sighed tipping her head to the side and trying to think clearly.

"Aerrow," she whispered his name. This whisper was intending him to stop to tell him that he had gone far enough and that she didn't want this to move to quickly.

He didn't stop his pleasant kisses on her neck as his hands slowly slid to her shirt to start pulling it up. Her hands caught his stopping them from moving any further.

"Aerrow please, stop. Here and now is not the time for this," She moved away from him, but he caught her wrist, he wasn't ready for her to leave him, not yet.

He pulled her back to his chest. Her breath caught in her throat when her body hit his chest. Aerrow pulled her in one more kiss that was absolutely breath taking. Aerrow was the one who walked away this time leaving her standing there, leaving her with her thoughts.

"Very good, I really think you are improving, now I have a new task for you, this is something that you might not have been able to do before, but I think you did a fine job when you were fighting me," The Dark Ace walked me to the place where they kept the switch blades.

There was one hiding in the back that seemed deserted and unused. Dark Ace led me to it and it was a switch blade that looked exactly like his, but different color. It kind of looked like my old skimmer, but it was a darker shade of purple and there was a mix of black in it.

"This was an old one that was going to be for someone else, but they left before they got a chance to use it, so I think that it should be put to use, it's not doing any good just taking up space back here," I smiled slightly. Was Dark Ace giving me something and trying not to let me know that he was beginning to like me, that was a switch.

"Okay, thanks, what's up with the generosity?" I asked with a slight smile toying at my lips.

His eyes flashed to mine quickly catching my attitude. "This is not merely a gift, it's something that you will need for training, I won't just give it to you, you have to earn it if you want to ride it," He was trying to cover up now. I laughed and hopped on the bike.

"What is our training today?" I asked as I took a glimpse at my energy blade that was securely placed in it's holster ready to be pulled out at any moment.

"I'm sure you remember when we fought," I a faint glimmer of that battled flashed through my mind. I remembered it. It was one of the most intense things that I have ever had to deal with. 'We are going to do the same thing again, just some more training so you have mastered the switchblade and can handle it while fighting,"

I looked at him with surprise.

"Who, am I going to be fighting?" I questioned not sure if I wanted to know the answer that.

"Anyone who comes in our way," He stepped closer becoming very intimidating and looming over me. "Even your precious Storm Hawks," I ground my teeth together and tried to hold back a comment. "Not going to say anything back at me, isn't that in your nature?" He teased me and he was testing me to see if I was going to snap back at him like I usually did. My stubbornness was starting to wear off.

"I keep my loyalty to the Storm Hawks, no matter how much it might seem like they aren't going to come back, I will never give up my hope on them," I said straight forward and not being rude at all.

I wasn't in the mood for a punishment today.

He let out a chuckle. "Your funny, one you didn't even bother to be rude to me, which I'm slightly disappointed in and then two, they aren't going to come back for you," He placed a slender finger under my chin, for I let my head fall in disappointment and sadness.

He was extremely close when I looked up. "Remember what I told you, you are to look at me when I'm speaking to you," I hadn't really noticed this before, but he smelled rather good. I didn't know if it was something that he used daily, but it was an attractive scent.

I shook my head back and forth backing up away from him, I didn't feel like arguing with him today.

"Let's just get on with our training," I didn't know why I was accepting training from The Dark Ace, I guess because I didn't have anything else to do about it, if I didn't listen to and do everything that he told me to do, he would punish me, that was either rape, or beatings. Master Cyclonis probably knew about that, but she was to cruel hearted to do anything about it, let alone care.

I revved the engine of the switchblade and I felt very comfortable on this, I felt that I could manage this machine well.

"Let's go," he called getting on his switchblade and heading off into the sky.

We were getting really into the battle and I felt very comfortable with doing this. The switchblade stayed in the air, and I could easily defend myself and even through attacks. I was using my energy blade and I slashed Dark Ace on the cheek.

He paused and wiped the blood away. "Not bad," I but I kicked him down onto his seat. This was what I was waiting for, I would finally be able to kill him and fly back to the Condor and be with my family.

I breathed heavily as I looked down at him. He started laughing as I pressed my foot against his chest to keep him from moving.

"What do you think you are trying to do child, attempting to kill me again, like I said the last time, I don't think that you have it in you," I was about to thrust my energy blade right through his throat, but something struck me, just before I moved my arm back. This pang of strange feelings washed over me. I didn't know what this was, but now all of a sudden I couldn't seem to move. I was stunned and I couldn't kill, no matter how much I wanted to, I couldn't. There was a bond.

This struck me slightly as this thought ran through my mind. How in the world could I have a bond with this creature. Maybe it wasn't a bond, it could possibly be affection, but how was that any better.

Later at dinner I sat silently away from Dark Ace. Something inside me was building and my heart started to pound unevenly in my chest when I came near him, I couldn't stand it and I hated myself for thinking such things.

"You haven't spoken all evening child, is something on your mind?" I looked up from my meal and looked in the eyes of my Master. Master Cyclonis.

"No master, there is nothing on my mind, I'm fine," I was picking at my food and I could feel his eyes on me. I didn't want to look up because I knew my face would turn to a blush. My feelings had changed for The Dark Ace and I couldn't explain them. "May I be excused from the dinner table, I would like to go do a little more training on my own," I spoke up keeping my eyes down. I knew he knew there was something on my mind and he was going to find out sooner or later.

"You may be excused," Master Cyclonis spoke and I quickly scooted back in my chair and went to where my switchblade was placed and thought about leaving this place now, and never coming back and returning to my normal self, but then another half of me was telling me that I should stay here, telling me that I didn't want to leave that I wanted to be a part of them.

I chose my other side and decided to stay here. I trained by myself with my energy blade working on new techniques.

I was breathing heavy and it was starting to get dark and hard to see, there wasn't much lighting in this room.

I wiped the sweat from my brow.

"You have been avoiding me since we trained together today, is something the matter," He stepped into view and I looked up at him. There was a grin on his face as he walked closer. It was slightly startling.

"No, nothing is wrong," I lied through my teeth. The next thing I knew I was pushed up against the wall and my energy blade slipped through my fingers and landing with a thud and closing. My breath caught in my throat. I couldn't keep my eyes from staring deep into his.

"Don't lie to me Sophie, you know I don't like it when you lie," He placed his hands on my wrists and brought my hands up and over my head keeping them there. "You haven't even bothered to look into my eyes all evening and you don't even want to come near me, there are only two explanations for that," He breathed into my ear. "Either you are so frightened of me that you don't want anything to do with me, which I know that isn't true because you were getting so comfortable around me, and then the second explanation would be is that you actually have feelings for me," He spoke in a hiss. My stomach did flips.

"In your dreams," I spat back looking him in the eyes.

"You are so damn stubborn! You don't want to admit it, I'll show you that you are wrong," He pulled me from the wall and dragged me off to his room throwing me onto his bed not even giving me a chance to escape as he trapped me between him and the mattress.

"How does it feel to have my body on top of yours? Does it make you hot," he breathed into my ear licking down my neck and nipping the tender flesh. My mouth fell open and I tried to hold back a gasp as his hands moved roughly down my body ripping my shirt open. I gasped this time and he took notice.

"You like this don't you, now take off my clothes if you don't want to get hurt," My lust and hormones were getting the better of me. I took his clothes off just like he had asked. He bit down my neck and lingered near my shoulder and where my neck connected sucking and biting, it felt good, but there was pain mixed in. "Do you like it when I bite you?" He asked in a rough voice as he pulled my pants down. I moaned and slowly nodded my head as I ran my hands down his muscled body, but he caught my hands. "Don't touch unless I tell you to," He growled pressing his lips against mine in a rough kiss thrusting his tongue into my mouth, doing as he pleases.

He shoved two fingers into me thrusting up and in deeply, not giving me any time to object. I gasped and thrust my hips forward. "You like it when I touch you don't you?" He asked me, but I couldn't think clearly to respond. "Answer me girl!" He demanded.

"Yes," I gasped as I arched my body letting him touch me wherever.

"Yes what?" He asked and I wracked my brain for the right answer.

"Yes Dark Ace," I called his name wanting to touch.

"Good job girl, your not bad at this, now grab hold of my dick," I did what he said so and he hissed when I did. "Do something!" He ordered and I moved my hand back and forth as he moved his fingers within me. He threw his head back in pleasure and pulled his fingers out of my body. The Dark Ace removed my hand and without notice he thrust himself inside me.

I yelled in pain as he didn't give me any heads up and moved as fast and rough as physically possible, making it impossible to do anything but let him have his way with me.

"Call for me," He demanded again. I did what he asked because in bed, he was my master and I would listen to him.

"Ace!" I called his name feeling my toes curl as pleasure and pain wracked my body when he thrust himself into me with reckless abandon.

"Tell me you like it rough girl," He never seemed to call me by my name. It was always girl or child.

"I want it rough, please," I cried as tears rolled down my face. He released into me and I felt him contract multiple times as he grabbed my breast and gripped them with a lot of his strength.

I cried aloud and arched my body as I felt my orgasm hit my body and wash through out every nerve ending.

I screamed his name at the top of my lungs and he pulled me to his body and placing his mouth on my shoulder and taking a bite of my flesh actually drawing blood.

A red droplet dripped down and over my should down the side of my body, but it didn't go far because The Dark Ace licked it up with his hot tongue.

"The taste of your blood on my tongue, it is so delicious," He licked his lips causing a shudder to run throughout my body. "Leave me now, get dressed and leave me," He lay in bed naked, not even bothering to cover up. I gathered some new clothes and put them on, blood dripped down my thighs and some seeped through my shoulder where he bit me. It was some experience, and for some reason, my body was asking for more, it hadn't had enough of him. I liked it rough and fast. Gentle just wasn't my thing.

"Do you even know where to go Finn, I clearly think that you are lost," Piper whispered hiding behind a pole in one of the Cyclonians outfit's. Stork stalked behind with his body shaking and his eyes looking around everywhere making sure that he was safe.

"No, I'm just looking for Sophie, she's has to be around her somewhere," Finn stalked forward and ran into someone, that wasn't good.

She was pretty and looked familiar.

"Who are you and what are you doing sneaking around like this I could-" She stopped in mid sentence when she looked at the three strangers.

"Sophie, it's us the Storm Hawks, we are here to rescue you from this place," Finn said enthusiastically.

She looked at them for another moment totally stunned and didn't know what to think or what to say. "Come on, let's get out of here before they catch us,"

Sophie's point of view

When I saw three of my old family members, I didn't know what to think. They wanted to bring me back with them to rejoin the Strom Hawks, there was those two sides again, so I stay or should I go. I didn't know what to think. The Dark Ace didn't sleep for long and I knew that he would be looking for me.

"Come with me, we need to talk," That was the first thing that came to my mind. I pulled them away from the open and we went into a hidden room that most Cyclonians didn't enter. Only me. It was my room.

"Wow you have your own room, I would have thought that they would have locked you up in a cell and left you to die," Finn said making himself comfortable on the bed. I rolled my eyes remember his easy going ways.

"So what are you guys doing here anyways? Where is Radarr and Junko," gulp "and Aerrow?" I asked them.

" They are out fighting off talon's they should be in shortly, Sophie, it's so good to see that you are still alive, at first we thought that you were dead," Piper pulled me into a hug that I didn't return. "What's wrong Sophie," Piper pulled back and that was when they heard the door opening. I was facing him and I didn't know what to think.

"Look who we have, the Storm Hawks coming to rescue there last Storm Hawk, how pleasant, but I don't think that she wants to come back now, not after how long you guys have taken to get here," That's when a few guards brought in Aerrow, Radarr and Junko.

"Sorry guys, we tried to stop them, but there were to many," Junko sighed. Aerrow kept his eyes on me, never leaving them. There was something on his mind that was bugging him too.

"Well Sophie, you know what to do with them, take them to the brig, and if you don't then you will be forced to be put in there with them to die along with them," The thought of death struck me hard. I couldn't stand to watch my family members die.

I would die for them, but something was telling me to do what Dark Ace had told me, it was like there was nothing else for me to do.

"It's your oder Sophie," Ace said to me. I had to think through things what did I want to do. They knew that I wasn't going to take the Dark Ace's side, but right now I didn't know what I was going to do.

A single tear rolled down my face. "Take them to the brig," I let out a breath as I walked over to Dark Ace and he wrapped an arm around my shoulder pulling me close to his body, claiming me as his. The Storm Hawks were dragged out of my room.

"What! Sophie what are you doing, are you out of your mind," Finn cried and Piper and Aerrow game me dirty looks, along with Radarr. Stork just looked upset with what decision I had just made. I wasn't sure if this was the right one, but it's what felt right.

"Good job Sophie, I will inform your mother of your choice to join Cyclonia for good," Dark Ace walked away heading towards Master Cyclonis leaving me there standing with my breath taken away from my lungs. The last thing I heard was Aerrow as he was being dragged away.

"No! Ace you bastard!"

A/N: Tell me what you think so far. Cliff hanger. DUN DUN DUN, now she knows. Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Dark Ace's Point of View before the Storm Hawks came to rescue Sophie

"Ace, would you please come here, there is something that I would like to discuss with you," The master called upon me. I had just had hot sex with Sophie, this time she took part and I was rather surprised at this. I didn't know what she wanted to talk about but I was sure that it was rather important.

"Yes Master?" I asked as I stepped into her room. She stood looking out the window, not bothering to look at me.

She slowly turned. "There is something that I would like to tell you," I listened to her intently I could see on her face that this was serious. "I know that you have something for Sophie," I had to protest even though she was my master.

"I do not have a thing for her she means nothing to me, she is just some little girl that would never mean anything to me," I didn't know what else to say in my defense.

"She's my daughter," The master spoke up catching me off guard. I didn't know what to say, what to think.

"What are you saying," This was something that I have never seen before with the Master. Tears were actually starting to run down her face. She was showing her emotional side, something that I didn't think she had.

"I'm saying that I fell in love with someone and we had relations and I was pregnant, that's why you didn't see me for those few months, I didn't want you to see, I didn't want you to think that I was weak. I wanted to keep her because she's my daughter and I pretended that I didn't have any feelings for her because then you would see my other side and I didn't want that," I didn't know what to say.

"I didn't have her for 14 years but she's still my daughter, don't hurt her," She placed her hand on her eyes and let her head fall. I stood there not knowing what to think. "Get out," I slowly stepped back, but didn't get out all the way. I was sorting through the things that I was just given.

"I said to get out!" She yelled and this time I stepped out. She probably regretted telling me, but thought that it was the only thing to do. So Sophie was Cyclonis's daughter, who was the father and why hadn't she told me about this.

I tried not to think about it, this was slightly serious, but it didn't really affect me that much. That's when I walked into Sophie's room and there were three of the five Storm Hawks.

"Well you know what to do Sophie, take them to the brig, if you don't I will be forced to put you in there along with them to die as well," I ordered her. I saw in her eyes that this wasn't going to be easy.

"Do as I order," I yelled some part of me didn't want her to chose to stay with them, but I pushed those feelings aside. It didn't matter, if she didn't stay loyal to Cyclonia, then she was nothing to me.

I watched as a tear slid down her face. She knew what she was going to do and this was going to hurt her a lot more than it was going to hurt them. I smiled as I was sort of glad that this is what she chose to do.

"Take them to the brig," She mumbled so softly that I almost wasn't able to hear.

I smiled as I walked over to her wrapping an arm around her shoulder and pulling her trembling body close to mine. "Good job Sophie, I will inform your mother that you are joining Cyclonia, forever," I walked away from her not bothering to look back and see what reaction was left on her face. It was about time that she figured it out, 14 years was long enough.

Sophie's Point of View

I didn't understand what was going on. What did he mean my mother. "You better answer some of my questions, who are you talking about, who is my mother," I asked him as he just lay there on his bed with a smug smile. He didn't budge.

I went to him and looked him straight in the eyes, I wasn't in the mood for funny business right now. "Who is it?" I demanded.

Ace quickly stood pushing me against the wall with a thud. I winced in pain as he pressed his body against mine. "Don't question me girl, as if it isn't obvious. Have you even seen Master Cyclonis, what about looking in the mirror, can't you tell?" He asked me inches away from my face.

It took me a minute to understand what he was saying. "Look in a mirror," He grabbed my shirt and pulled me to his mirror. I looked like he asked me and then I spotted what he saw, what everyone saw.

I did look like her, there was only some slight difference in the eyes and the facial features.

My head shook from side to side. I denied the fact that, that woman was my mother.

"She's vile and cruel and heartless and doesn't have any feelings, not for anyone," I replied pushing him aside and pacing his bedroom.

"Those things explain you perfectly, you hardly let anyone, and you are slowly becoming her, the longer you stay here, the more you act and look like her. There is no denying the truth now, so deal with it. If you want to know more, why don't you go to her yourself, she's your mother," The Dark Ace went to his desk and sat down looking over a few things. I scoffed and stormed out of the room running into the master herself.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Realization hit her and she was silent. "It doesn't matter anyways you probably don't even care about me, you didn't for 14 years," I tried to brush past her, trying to not let the tears that were stinging my eyes to fall.

She grabbed hold of my arm and pushed me up against the wall. I had a reputation for that.

"I cared about you, don't think that I didn't, I just couldn't keep you, do you know how hard it is to keep a baby secret, especially when it was conceived with one of the Storm Hawks," I felt my eyes widen with surprise and curiosity.

"Who are you talking about?" I muttered not sure if I wanted to know the answer.

"The one that cares for you the most, the one who wanted to come back and get you the minute that you went missing. The one who loved you the most," I thought through my family and thought that there was only one.

"Aerrow?" I asked just above a whisper. She half laughed. "We loved each other, but he knew that it was never possible, we were from two different area's and there was no way for us to be together, he didn't know that I was child at that time, maybe if he did, he would have stayed and I would have cared for you for those 14 years," I listened intently. I was finally finding out who my parents were and it was so hard to believe.

"Does he know?" I asked her.

"I don't think so, I never told him, but there is a chance that he might, you look so much like the both of us it's not hard to pinpoint who you were from," Cyclonis threw all this at me. It was to much to handle.

"I have to get out of here, I need to leave," That was the only thing that I could think of. I didn't know what to do. I started walking down the hall way, but she spoke some more.

"You have Cyclonian in your blood Sophie, don't try and run away from who you truly are," I didn't want to listen to her. She was wrong.

Now this made me realize that this wasn't home, this wasn't where I belonged. I started getting used to my environment and everything around me, all the people. I felt in and that this is where I truly belonged, but now I didn't feel that, know that I know the truth, I feel that I belong with the Storm Hawks. They were the ones that cared for me for those 14 years. Not these people.

They only care about me because I have skills.  
I headed for the brig. I was going to get my friends out, either that or I was going to be sitting in there along with them.

"Where do you think you are going," I winced in pain as he held my wrists firmly and pushed me up against the cold metal wall.

"I'm going where I belong, with my family," I said trying to shove his lean, but muscular body away from mine. I was failing with my attempt.

"Your family is here, right where you belong," His face was way to close for comfort. "Don't forget what is rightfully mine," His hand brushed down the side of my body and I could not stop the shudder that ran through my nerves. "I know you like it, I can tell because your breathing hitches, I can hear your heart running wild in your chest right now, and whenever you try and stop yourself from these things, you close your eyes and bite your bottom lip," He knew everything about me and that wasn't good, that meant that I didn't have much of a defense.

His mouth connected to my neck and it slowly slid up making a hot wet trail. "You also like when I am dominant, in control of what happens to your body," His hands grabbed hold of my hips and pulled them forward as he ground his hips against mine. I gasped and involuntarily let my hips move on their own because I couldn't help it, he was right I did like it.

"You like it when I'm rough, gentle in not an option," he bit at my neck as his hands slid up my shirt and grabbed my breasts with his callused hands. I gasped and jutted my hips forward strictly asking for more.

I couldn't believe that I was doing this in one of the hall ways. He was totally wiping my mind clean of what I was going to do before this. He quickly shoved his pants down and rid me of mine pulling my panties down in the process exposing me. I gasped as his hard length bushed up against my wet self.

I couldn't help the moan that slid from my tongue causing my body to overheat and thrust my hips forward asking for more. "Always wanting more," He smiled and shoved himself into me. My mouth fell open ready for a moan, a scream, any kind of noise, but nothing came as he was deep inside me and moving quickly.

I grabbed a hold of his shoulders and let him have me right on this wall. I had no shame.

He came quickly pulling out of me, he actually let me come this time and it was better than I had ever imagined and I couldn't help but call out his name and I felt something harden and contract when this happened.

I held him to my body. "Tell me something Dark Ace?" I asked as my breathing came down to normal, but sweat still covered my body. He listened quietly, no remarks or anything rude to say which was abnormal for him. "You have feelings for me don't you? Other wise you wouldn't care less if I came or not, this time you did, so there has to be something behind that," I remarked not being able to help the smirk that came along with this.

He looked disgusted as I said this."I would never care for a petty little creature such as your self, your just my whore, and that's how it's going to stay, so you can either stay with me and not die and watch your friends die, or you can join them, it makes no difference to me, because I don't care," I could tell by how defensive he was being, I knew that he had the slightest bit of care for me.

"Fine, if that's what you really want," I walked away towards the cells where my family was locked away. They were all in one cell together and looked rather upset. I wasn't sure if it was because I had betrayed them or their plan didn't turn out as well as they would have hopped.

"What are you doing here, shouldn't you be with your other family?" Aerrow spat back and this stung a little bit because he used to care so much for me.

"I'm here to get you out, I don't know if I will be able to go along, but I will if I can," I spoke knowing that it was useless because they wouldn't regain my trust just like that. Especially not Aerrow.

"I don't think that you would fit in very well," Aerrow retorted and I looked at my fellow family members. Finn looked upset as did Junko and Stork, but it looked as if Piper was on Aerrow's side for this one.

"Fine if you don't want out, then I'm just going to have to join you, I don't want to be apart of them, not anymore, not after what I know," I looked at Aerrow wondering if he knew that I was his daughter. His watched me as I turned and looked at him.

He knew that I knew his secret and he would be crushed if I said it out loud right now. I wasn't going to say anything because I wasn't that cruel. So I unlocked the cell and stepped in. They all moved to one corner leaving me alone in the other.

I sat there for hours wondering what was going to happen next. They didn't speak to me, nor did they move closer.

Night fall came and it was dark and I was pretty sure that all the Storm Hawks were asleep.

"Why did you do it?" A mysterious voice said from the darkness and if I wasn't mistaken I knew that voice from anywhere, it was Stork's voice. I turned and looked to put the face where the voice was coming from.

"Do what?" I asked him innocently not entirely sure what he meant by that.

"Why did you lock us up in here, why did you take their side?" He asked and I could tell by the sound of his voice that he was rather upset.

I didn't know how to respond to this, I couldn't just say to him that I had more feelings for the Cyclonians than for the people that raised me.

"I don't know, I guess because I was under pressure and I didn't know what else to say, but now I know the wrong in my words and I'm sorry that I did what I did. I should have just let you guys go and stayed here and taken the punishment. I looked down in disappointment.

He stood from where he was sitting and came to sit in front of me.

He saw the tears running down my face and he knew that I was upset. He brought his hand up and gently brought my face into his hand. "Can you ever forgive me Stork?" I asked him softly feeling my heart beat come to a quicker pace.

I looked into his golden eyes.

He slowly leaned in and pressed his forehead against mine and gently entwining our fingers in one hand.

He softly pressed his lips to mine in a soft kiss. "Yes," I knew that he cared for me. My heart beat filled with love.

I knew that I loved him and there was nothing more to say. I didn't know if he loved me back.

"Stork?" a voice called. It was someone else in the cell and it sounded like Aerrow.

Stork and I were cuddling in the corner of the cell. "What are you doing back there?" He asked again standing up and moving forward.

"Sometime forgiveness comes by easier for one person than it does for others," Stork stood up for me and I cared for him so much for doing that for me.

"She betrayed us! How can you even stand to be beside her, she's the one who put us in here!" Aerrow shot back.

This stung a bit.

"Aren't you all high and mighty, I would think that you would have a little more care and respect for your daughter," I spoke up thinking that it was time for them all to know. There were gasps from a few of them. Aerrow was stumped, he knew about this, I could see it on his face. "You knew it all along didn't you," I stood from Storks arms and stood in front of Aerrow. He didn't say anything. "You didn't want to say anything because you didn't want the others to find out the truth," I spoke my mind and I wasn't going to hold back.

"You didn't want them figuring out the truth, because as soon as they knew that you were the father, it was a no brainer figuring out who the mother was," Yes I was being very bold.

"Aerrow, what is she talking about?" Piper stood and Aerrow couldn't keep his eyes off me. He was throwing daggers at me.

"Your no daughter of mine," This hurt and I couldn't just stand here and let him talk this way about me. "Not anymore," He whispered. I felt the tears start to come.

'You love her, you still love her, but you don't have the guts to admit it, the only reason that you kept me around was because I reminded you of her," I shot back at him while everyone else in the cell stayed quiet. "And don't stand here and tell me you don't, because I have seen how you act around me, Finn's told me story's on how you hated me when I first joined you guys. You knew who's baby I was and you didn't trust me, even though I was a little infant," Finn told me this, but it never really registered until just now.

"Aerrow what is she talking about?" Piper questioned again. They didn't get it, they didn't get who my mother was, that Aerrow had romantic relations with Master Cyclonis.

"Master Cyclonis, isn't it easy to see in the hair, the eyes give it away, what do you get when you mix purple and green? blue," I pointed to my eyes.

They all gasped and turned their attention towards Aerrow. He was silent as he gulped trying to think of the right thing to say.

"Aerrow is this true?" Junko and Piper asked.

We all waited for his answer.

"What else was I supposed to, what would you have done, yes I loved her and yes I still love her, there is nothing that I can do about that, and Piper I lied to you, I wasn't going on missions, I was going to Cyclonia to secretly meet up with her,"

Flashback, Aerrow's Point of View

"Aerrow, what are you doing here, you know that you could get caught," She took my hands and pulled me closer to her. I wasn't supposed to be here not at this hour, but I couldn't stand to be away from her.

I brought my hand up and caressed her cheek softly with the back of my hand. Her face softened and she leaned into my hand. "I needed to see you, I don't know if I will be able to see you after this," I spoke leaning in closer catching her lips in a kiss. This was forbidden love and I knew this was wrong, but I couldn't stop myself, I didn't have any self control.

She slowly kissed back wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Come with me," She whispered and tugged on my hand as she was already on her way to where she was taking me. I followed and she brought me into a bedroom.

We did it, it was the most magical thing that I had ever experienced. "I love you Aerrow," She traced my lips with her finger as we lay under the covers recovering.

"I love you too," I whispered back pressing my lips against hers quickly, but then pulling away just as quickly. "I have to leave, I'm sorry. I want to stay longer, but my squadron will be wondering where I have gone,"

I got up and got dressed leaving her there naked in bed.

"Will you come back?" She asked looking so sweet in bed.

I went to her pressed a kiss to her forehead and whispered in her ear "I promise,"

The problem was that when I came back, it was a break up and she was hurt deeply by that. I didn't want that either, but it seemed like it was the only thing to do at the time. I didn't realize that it would affect me so.

End of Flash Back Sophie's point of view.

Piper looked absolutely stunned and like she didn't know what to say. I didn't know all the tiny little details, but I knew now and I was probably just as stunned as Piper was.

"Why didn't you tell us this earlier?" Piper asked knowing the reason, but wanting to hear it for herself.

"I couldn't, you guys wouldn't want me in the squadron, I fell in love and there was nothing that I could do about it, and I tried to break it off as soon as I realized the wrong that we were doing. It hurt me and still does. What do you think you would do if you were taken away from the one that you love," I looked at Stork at that moment and he looked back at me and I felt my heart skip a beat that he was thinking the same thing that I was. A slight smile played across my lips.

"Can I say something?" I asked them all, this was my time to seek forgiveness from the rest of them and I felt that I could get it considering what Aerrow had just admitted.

They all turned their attention to me.

"I'm sorry that I betrayed you and I love you all so much that you took those fourteen years to protect me and watch over me and I'm so sorry about what happened, but she is technically my mother and I can understand why I did what I did, and if you don't want me to join you guys, I will just not bother you anymore," The old guilt trick, making the others feel bad and then reluctantly letting me in because they didn't want me feeling the way that I was feeling.

"We want you back Sophie, but it might take a little bit of time to get you back to the way you used to be, I mean you have been with them for a while now and it's already rubbed off on you," Piper spoke walking closer to me.

I sadly looked at her in the eyes. I really did want them back.

"I can change I promise,"

"Sophie, my dear, it's time to come out of there your mother and I have something for you. The Dark Ace came to the cell and unlocked it for me.

I was reluctant once more and looked back at my friends. I knew if I was going to gain their trust back I would have to stay, but the other side of me was telling me to walk towards him. I had feelings for this thing remember.

I didn't move because I didn't know what to do. There were two sides of me. The good side that wanted to stay with The Storm Hawks and the bad side that wanted to go with Dark Ace.

"Come on girl, don't just stand there," He never really called me by name all the time and that was somewhat upsetting.

He walked in and pulled me by the arm. "What's the matter, do you have lead in your shoes, come here now," He called to me once more and I didn't know what to do. I knew my friends wanted me to stay with them, but something was still pulling me towards Dark Ace.

He took my arm and pulled me to his chest keeping me locked there looking up into his eyes.

"This is what you want isn't it girl? I know that this is something that you've been dreaming about doing with me for a long time, you want acceptance from me and now your getting it, so don't you even think about denying me now," I was doomed. He had let it all out. My feelings for him and I knew my friends would never take me back now. I felt like crying. He slowly ran his hand down my side sending shivers throughout my body.

I suppressed a moan. He smiled when I tried to resist it.

"I know that you like it when I do that," He teased again and did it. He wasn't helping anything. He was making everything worse.

"Sophie, what is he talking about?" Piper asked looking confused standing up from the cell and looking at me in his arms. The sad thing and probably the thing that gave it away was that I wasn't moving away from him, or at least trying. I was letting him do whatever he pleased with me.

" Oh that's right, they don't know about what's going on, they don't know about us," His smile widened even more when he said this.

They all gasped. "Sophie, please don't tell me that there is something romantic going on between you two?" Finn asked this time not understanding anything that was going on.

I didn't know what to say because whenever Dark Ace was around he made my mind go fuzzy and blank.

"I wouldn't really say romantic, it's something more sexual, isn't that right Sophie," My heart was breaking as was saying this to my friends. They hated me and I felt horrible for having Stork find out this way.

"It wasn't really all my fault, when I didn't listen to him, he would call it my punishment, and I guess the more that I spent time with him and the same goes for him, I couldn't help but ask for his punishments," I felt my face growing red and the Dark Ace tightening his arm around me. I hurt deep inside. "I'm sorry guys. I failed you,"

"That's my girl, now if you don't mind I'm going to be taking her back to my room for her own little punishment," I shook with sadness and hurt and guilt. He pulled me away and the last thing that I saw was Stork looking at me with a single tear rolling down his face.


	8. Chapter 8

He took control like he normally did and pleasured himself and I guess he was trying to pleasure me to because when I felt him cum he kept pushing inside.

"I'm doing this for you Sophie, so it would be a little nice if you tried to participate," I didn't want to. I was so hurt right now, sex didn't seem to interest me.

He slowly pulled out of me and I just laid there as I cried. "What's wrong with you, you normally enjoy yourself, but now your just not even doing anything," He hovered above me and nipped at my shoulder and up my neck running his fingers over my inner thighs causing me to shudder visibly. "See I knew you liked this, you like it when I'm rough with you," He thrust into my deeply without me even realizing it, my eyes opened wide. I moaned without being able to stop myself.

"Ace!" I cried clinging my hands to his back. I couldn't help moving my hips. My heart beat was rapid in my chest. "oh! I love you!" I cried coming to my high and feeling myself release all over him.

I breathed as he lowered me onto the bed and I curled up in a ball. "Would you like to run that by me again?" He question not missing what I had said. I couldn't believe that I had said that, but it was true I couldn't help but feel that way.

He took hold of my jaw to bring my face up to look into his eyes. I was sleepy. I wasn't in the mood to talk. "Speak now, I want to hear you say it," I felt the wet salty tears spring to my eyes once more.

"I love you," I squeaked out trembling in his arms.

He pressed a kiss to my lips which was uncalled for and something that I didn't expect to happen, but I found my self kissing back as he wrapped his arms around me. There wasn't anything that I could do now. I had fallen in love and I was addicted.

I was laying in bed playing with my hair while Dark Ace was taking a shower. I didn't know what to think anymore. I was lost, caught between two loves. Not knowing which one to be with.

"What's the matter little girl, you seem upset?" The Ace asked with a towel securely wrapped around his waist I looked up and felt a blush creep up into my face.

He stood at the edge of the bed and looked down at me waiting for an answer. " I don't know what to think anymore, I'm just so confused," I said. This time I didn't feel the tears forming. I was perfectly calm talking to him like this.

"What do you presume that we should do about this little situation," I was looking down at my fingers when I noticed that he was so close to me and his towel was just hardly clinging to his body.

"I want to go with my friends," I said aloud not knowing what was going to come next, whether he was going to slap me or just get really angry with me.

"You love them too don't you, you would do whatever you possibly could to make them happy wouldn't you?" He didn't ask this in a soft tone, it was just kind of dark. I slowly nodded my head. "Who do you love more?" He asked and I should have guessed that this question would have come up sooner or later.

"I can't decide. I love both in different ways," I explained to him truthfully with no doubt in my tone. "I want to be with them," I spoke again. I was pretty sure that I wanted to be with them more, but I didn't know if they wanted to take me back now. "I want them to be let free,"

"Well you can't have both now I have something to ask of you, if I were to allow them to go be free would you stay here at Cyclonia, or would you go in there with them and make them suffer," That was the last thing that I wanted. I didn't want anyone to suffer because of me.

I was quiet and I knew that he was waiting for me to answer him. I couldn't think. "Answer me! Or I won't give you an option,"

"Let them go," I saw a smile spread out across his face. He knew that this was something that I would choose and this is what he wanted.

"Very good, I will allow you to go to them and say good bye and let them leave and if you do not come back, then I will come out there myself and kill you and all your friends and don't think that I won't," I didn't plan on going with them because I knew they wouldn't want me. Not after what I had done. I was better off as a Cyclonian.

Dark Ace allowed me to leave the room and go to my friends. They were all sitting and looking at one another, Aerrow was in the corner shunning everyone. This was all my fault.

I opened the cell door wide enough for them to walk out. "What are you doing?" Piper asked me and this stung a little bit, but that was nothing compared to what it should have been.

"I'm letting you guys go, I promise that this isn't a trap, the Dark Ace has allowed you guys to leave as long as I stay, I agreed to it because I knew you guys wouldn't want me to come with you," They stood and walked out. Finn looked at me with his big blue eyes he looked so sad and upset.

He placed his hand on my shoulder and shook his head back and forth he didn't have anything to say. I was fine with that. Piper strode past me, Junko just looked sad and upset then Stork. It hurt for me to look at him. I loved him the most.

"I'm sorry, I failed you Stork," I responded and he just looked down as he walked away with the rest of them.

Radarr snarled at me and I smiled because I would miss him even though he probably wouldn't.

Aerrow was the last one out, but he didn't follow the rest of them like I would have thought.

"Why aren't you going with them," He looked hurt and he had every reason to.

"I'm staying here, with you. I'm sorry your my daughter and I should have thought of you first and I didn't," I couldn't believe that he would pick me over his squadron.

"No, Aerrow don't do this go with them," I ushered. He didn't belong in this place, not like me.

He shook his head back and forth. "I'm staying,"

"Did you finally get rid of them Sophie," The Dark Ace came into the room. "What's he doing here?" He asked becoming angered and about to pull out his energy blade.

"I'm staying here with Sophie and we wish to speak with Master Cyclonis," Aerrow spoke up and I looked in his face to see that he was thinking of something, a plan maybe.

"hmm, well then Aerrow, if you two would like to see her then fine, Sophie can take you to her," The Dark Ace walked away and I was left with Aerrow.

"What in the heck are you doing Aerrow, why don't you just go back onto the Condor with the rest of your squadron, you'd be better off there," I told him.

"I'm not going to just leave you here, like I said, you are my daughter and I haven't treated you like one, but now I am going to try to be a better father,"

He looked at me with his soft green eyes and I could tell that he was trying.

"Why would you ever call me your daughter, after what I did, I wouldn't even want to call me your daughter,"

He came to me and placed his hands on my shoulders. "would you quit beating yourself over this, you made a mistake and it was something that you will never be able to take back, but that doesn't mean that you can't make that up in the future, now if you don't listen to me while we are talking to Cyclonis, then we are never going to gain back the Storm Hawks trust," I understood what he was saying. He did have a plan and we were going to get back to the Storm Hawks and I was going to live happily ever after with my family.

"Sophie, Aerrow, how nice of you to join me, it's like we are all a happy family for the very first time," Her tone was dark and then I didn't like it, she was way to evil for my liking.

"You might have made me, but that doesn't mean that I'm like you," The master turned around to glare at me. It made me shudder.

"Something is different about you Sophie, before it seemed like you were on our side, now it seems that you and Aerrow have teamed up to fight against me, hum it's really an odd change of events I must say," I stood by my father because I truly believed that I loved him more than I did my mother.

"So what is your big plan Aerrow, you normally have one, what are you going to do this time, tell me that you want me back, that you don't want me to do this, that you still love me?" She questioned and most of this didn't make any sense because I had no idea what went on in their past.

"Well I don't know if I'm ever going to get you back. I loved you once and there is still a tiny part inside me that wants to be with you and try and love you, but you have changed these past 14 years and I don't know how much love I have for you. But one thing that I do know is that I love Sophie, before I didn't want anything to do with her when I figured out that she was our child, it wasn't fair to her because it wasn't her fault and I didn't think at first because I just thought that she would be exactly like you and there was a high chance that it could have ended that way, but I know that she is stronger than that. That's all I wanted to tell you, now if you don't mind I think that we are going to be heading out now,"

Aerrow and I turned, I knew that it wasn't going to be this easy, she wasn't just going to let us go.

"I don't think so, I'm not going to just let you say things like that and then leave," She stood in front of us and I wondered how she did that. "Sophie, what would you rather have, would you rather stay here with me and your father and be able to stay with Dark Ace, because I know that you both have strong feelings for one another, something maybe like love, or do you want to leave with just your father, without the love of your life and without a loving caring mother,"

I pulled out my energy blade and slashed it at her giving my answer already.

"I think I'll take my own option," I said. She already had her guard up. We were in combat and the Dark Ace came in and started fighting.

Both Aerrow and I were fighting each other's mate.

"So you don't want to live here, then do you," I slashed her leg making a wound as blood slid down her leg.

I couldn't believe that I was doing this to my own mother. "I never even wanted a child, let alone one like you," Her words didn't hurt me because I didn't know her enough to have that many feelings for her.

Then I was struck by someone other than Master Cyclonis. It was the Dark Ace. He didn't look at me with anger or hate. He looked at me with confusion. Aerrow was already fighting Master Cyclonis now, even though it was a challenge.

"What are you doing Sophie? I thought that you wanted to stay here, to stay here with me?" He asked and I looked up at him. I pushed feelings aside and realized what they really were right at that moment.

"I thought that you said that you loved me?" I kicked him then and this time he was on the ground and I was looking down at him. I sliced my energy blade across his leg causing it to bleed and not allowing him to get up. "That wasn't love, it was just an addiction," I walked away and that's when Aerrow had Cyclonis pinned to the ground.

"You won't kill me, you can't," I stood back and watched.

"No, I couldn't do that, but I can't leave you with this," He took her staff and took her crystal. "Good bye, master,"

Aerrow turned away from her and came to me wrapping his arm around me and walking out of that room leaving those two alone and in pain.

"Let's get going," Aerrow hopped on my switchblade and I got on behind him wrapping my arms around his waist and resting my head against his shoulder as we flew out of that place.

I didn't know where we were going to go now, but I trusted Aerrow and we landed on an empty Terra and made a nice little place to stay in a cave while it started to rain outside.

"Thank you Aerrow, thank you for saving me, and sticking up for me, and just everything," He hugged me close as he wrapped a blanket around my body as the fire crackled in the cave. I had no idea what was going to happen after this, and I didn't know how long we were going to be out here, or how long we were going to live.

I woke up in a strange place. I didn't know where I was, I looked around and I was in my bed. My bed from when I was a little girl. I was on the Condor.

What in the world was I doing on the Condor.

I shot up and out of bed going out onto the bridge. Everyone was doing what they were supposed to do.

"What's going on?" I asked as Aerrow came beside me and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"When you fell asleep I brought you back to the ship and I was just going to leave you on the ship with the rest of them, but they begged me to stay, even after what I did to them, they still forgave me, it was because of you, trust, love and family," Aerrow smiled and Piper came to me and pulled me into a hug.

"We're never going to let anything like that ever happen to you ever again, I promise," Piper held me tight and Junko wrapped his arms around us both.

I pulled away from their embrace and saw that Stork was not in the room.

"Where is Stork?" I asked hoping that something bad hadn't happened.

Everyone got quiet. "He's in his room, you better go talk to him and talk things over, he's really kind of, well not been himself lately," Piper explained pushing me off towards his room. I found myself becoming extremely nervous, I wasn't sure what I was going to say to him, but I found myself in love with him and always wanting to be by his side. Maybe I told him that he would forgive me.

I lightly knocked on the door and opened it to find that Stork was laying on his bed with a book in his hands. He looked upset.

"Stork can I talk to you?" He looked up from his book and slowly put it down. I had a better idea, better than talking. He slowly nodded his head and I came to his bed and pulled his mouth to mine in a kiss. A deep sweet kiss that would tell me that I truly loved him and that the thing with Dark Ace was nothing more than an addiction that I had gotten over now.

"Why are you doing this to me?" He asked softly. I didn't want to cry now, I didn't want anyone to cry anymore, not for me, or for what I have done.

"Because I love you, and I need you and there is nothing more in the world that I would ever want, your the one that I want and that thing with Dark Ace it was nothing and it was a stupid mistake that I will never ever make again, and I want to be with you for as long as possible if you will let me," I leaned my forehead against his and took his hands in mine sighing and breathing him in.

"Okay I forgive you, and I will take you, but can I ask one thing?" I lifted my head and looked into his eyes.

"Anything," I smiled as he slowly smiled back taking my hands and holding them lovingly.

"Let's just take it slow, if you don't mind?" I couldn't help but laugh slightly.

"That's not a problem, whatever makes you happy," I kissed him lightly and for the first time in a few days I felt completely happy, like I never wanted anything else in the world.

Stork and I emerged from the bedroom hand in hand with me leaning on him slightly, or maybe just trying to be as close to him as possible.

"Well look at the two love birds," Finn cheered and I only blushed as he came and hugged us. Junko came too and he wrapped his arms around all three of us. Piper and Aerrow were in the kitchen at this point in time.

"Was there something that you wanted to talk to me about?" Piper asked with a little smile.

Aerrow didn't have to say anything at all. All he had to do was take Piper's face in his hands and pull her lips to his giving her a passionate kiss. "Will you be mine?" Aerrow whispered inches from her lips. She smiled as she wrapped her arms around him.

She let out a little giggle as he rubbed her back slowly. "Yes," They kissed once more and all was set with the world.

We were a happy family once more and I wanted it to stay like that for as long as physically possible. Forever and ever with my family.

A/N: So what did you think of the story?!?!?! did you like it. Hope you did. Please review and tell me if you think that there should be a squeal. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and I hope you enjoyed it. I did =D


	9. New Story Update

This is just a little update to all my readers!

Hello everyone. I've been going through a lot lately and it's been hard coming up with ideas! But after rereading Addicted, I figured out a few things that I want to do with it! Thanks to all your reviews. I've decided to make another one! It's going to take about a week or so to get a chapter finished and get the whole story going, but feel free to throw in any ideas you may have for the next story! They're always welcome. Thanks again I love you all so much Any questions just message me!

Thanks again


End file.
